Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) is a design of an integrated circuit process which can make components of n-type MOSFET (NMOS) and p-type MOSFET (PMOS) from a silicon wafer template. CMOS means that physical characteristics of NMOS and PMOS are complementarity. SRAM, microcontrollers, microprocessors, CMOS image sensing devices, or other digital logic circuitry can be made from a CMOS process. CMOS is formed from NMOS and PMOS, and CMOS is a basic circuit construction of an integrated circuit. A CMOS transmission gate is formed by connecting a p-type channel MOSFET and an n-type channel MOSFET in parallel, which can be a switch for transmitting analog signals or a basic unit of logic circuits.
A substrate of a display panel is a glass or plastic substrate. Refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic circuit diagram of a transmission gate of a Continuous Time Fourier Transform (CTFT transmission gate). The CTFT transmission gate connected to pulse trigger signal terminals CP, CN, and has a p-type thin film transistor 11, and an n-type thin film transistor 12, wherein the p-type thin film transistor 11 connects to the n-type thin film transistor 12 in parallel.
However, in the technology of low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS), the p-type thin film transistor 11 and the n-type thin film transistor 12 are formed by different types of doping from the channel. The preparation process of CTFT circuit has a complex process with a high manufacturing cost.